Iris (Mobtalker)
Character Synopsis Iris the Snow Golem is a care-free loli from the Mobtalker series and is usually seen with the player as she considers him her "creator" or going around causing havoc as she knows she's a fictional character and doesn't care for morality. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | 7-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: Iris Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Snow Golem Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characters, Snow Manipulation/Generation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipultion, Reality Warping (Can create Item boxes from out of nowhere with a mere thought), Information Manipulation (Was able to create and manipulate data), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Should have the ability to Save and Load), Soul Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Was able to gain control over the plot itself), Probability Manipulation (Was able to increase her odds of winning and The Players odds of losing a game of Chess), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Will always remain as long as an unknown concept does), Non-Corporeal (Snow Golems exist as a conscious and soul and have to manifest into a form The Player made in other to enter our world), Space Manipulation, Possession (Can possess the body of a Snowman), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Comparable to The Player's regen which was able to sustain itself after being completely erased from existence), Causality Manipulation (NPCs can create "choices" to select, which become a reality when chosen), Abstract Existence (Iris is the embodiment of Unpredictability. Real-Life Entities can take the form of abstract ideas), Law Manipulation (Has the same powers as The NPCs, who can create different "Games" that all have different laws and rules), Existence Erasure (Delete allows it's users to completely wipe things from existence, including entire universes if desired), Regeneration (High-Godly), ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (At the peak of her power she is one of the strongest entities within the AT-2verse being infinitely superior to The Player and Herobrine viewing them a merely a work of fiction, Exists within Real-Life which is a metaphysical realm beyond all worlds, concepts and a logically infinite hierarchy of Stories all of which is viewed as merely a work of fiction to entities of Real-Life) | Mountain Level (Should be Comparable to Iron Golem who is vastly stronger than any regular Mob) Speed: Omnipresent (Embodies an unknown concept and maintains a similar existence to that of The Player) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to Cupa who can react to Lightning-based attacks and explosions of similar speeds) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant (The concept of Lifting Strength is far below her as she exceeds concepts such as mass, weight, etc.) | Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Metaversall (Is vastly superior to The Player who's origins comes from "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that exists beyond everything including concepts, Dimensions, ETC.) | Mountain Class Durability: Metaverse Level (Is vastly superior to The Player who in the joke ending of Mobtalker managed to transcend the very game itself along with all concepts existing as a "Real-Life" Entity) | Mountain Level (Should be comparable to Iron Golem who is vastly superior to any regular mob and is often referred as the physically strongest mob) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal | Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She knows everything there is to know including what's happening, what action is going to be made, She knows that her world is merely fiction thus she has lost the need to care and ETC. Further proof to back this up is the fact that she can know what the player is gonna do prior to himself even knowing.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Unknown Versions: Pre-Retcon | Scientific Failure (Post-Retcon) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Status: Iris is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows Iris to save moments in Space-Time which she can then load to travel back to later, she can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' Iris can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' Iris has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow her to manipulate Causality and even the Plot itself to make an action happen to get her out of any situation or to simply progress the story *'Manifestation:' Iris has the ability to manifest a physical body into objects whether it be a Snowman or the current body she takes now. Extra Info: Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Loli Category:Kids Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:AT-2verse Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Probability Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1